


告诉

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	告诉

『二哈和他的白猫师尊』 告诉

墨燃0.5 * 楚晚宁

现代pa

\-------------------------------------------------------------

墨燃安静地坐在沙发上，他在等着手里拨出去的电话被接通，好在那人并没有让他等多久，很快就接通了电话。

但很奇怪的，电话接通后两人都没有开口，心有灵犀般地沉默着。墨燃换了个姿势倚在沙发上，等着自己过快的心跳慢慢平稳下来，他才皱着眉开口问道：“楚晚宁，你回来了怎么不跟我说？”

他不是没有想过要给楚晚宁发条微信聊聊近况什么的，但是当他点开微信的置顶时，有些遗憾地发现他跟楚晚宁的聊天记录还停留在今年的三月份，那是四个月之前，楚晚宁找他要一份文件档案。

真是一段糟糕透顶的关系。墨燃嘲讽地想。

于是从胸膛里涌上来的不明不白的怒气转瞬间淹没了他，墨燃连想都没想就拿起了手机，而渐渐冷静下来的时候，他已经拨通了楚晚宁的电话。而电话那头的人好像对这个前男友的来电一点都不诧异，声音淡淡的：“我有必要告诉你吗？”

墨燃笑了一声，对他冷漠的态度嗤之以鼻：“虽然说我们已经分手了，但是打个炮还是可以的吧？又不是没有过。”

他从鼻子里出了口气，语气显得轻蔑又暧昧：“反正都已经做过那么多次了，多这一次也没什么关系吧？”

电话那头沉默了几秒，再传来的时候只剩电话被挂断时特有的“嘟嘟”声。楚晚宁挂了他的电话。

“操！”墨燃强压着心头的怒气把电话回拨过去，楚晚宁却不接了。

墨燃余怒未消，把手机砸在茶几上，发出“哐”的一声巨响。

他已经很久没有跟楚晚宁联系过了。他们刚分开的一段时间里，墨燃经常会做一些光怪陆离的梦，而梦的主角大多都是楚晚宁。但那段时间他实在是太忙了，所以那些梦境经常是断断续续的，像卡了碟的老磁带一样，给人留下的只剩那些晦涩不清的印象。

但分开的时间久了，楚晚宁的面庞在他的记忆中也慢慢褪去了颜色。

他们确实经常打炮。大多数时候是在楚晚宁家里，他粗鲁地拽下楚晚宁修身的西裤，把那套一看就价值不菲的西装扔在地上，而楚晚宁挣扎着骂他，他就把楚晚宁按在墙壁上操他，半强迫性质的性事让他激动地双眼通红，骨子里褪不掉的兽性驱使着他。而其他时候他们的性事会发生在楚晚宁公司里的会议间里，墨燃黑色的西装外套盖在摄像头上。而楚晚宁红着眼眶跪在他胯间吞吐，两腮微鼓，后穴里一刻不停的震动棒逼出了他的眼泪，也逼出了强行压抑着的喘息声。楚晚宁会在给他口交时用手指紧紧抓着他西裤上的缝合线，到最后等他喘息着吐出嘴里腥咸的液体时，墨燃的西裤已经皱到不能再穿。他坏心眼地拿这件事去调侃讽刺，楚晚宁就恶狠狠地瞪着他，但是嫣红的眼眶说服不了面前的观众，布满餍足的漂亮眉眼更像是在撒娇，于是墨燃就粗鲁地抽出他股间沾满液体的震动棒，低下头去亲吻他被性器磨红的嘴唇。

楚晚宁不是自愿的，甚至对他和分手后无休止的性爱感到厌烦，他知道这一点，但是那又有什么关系呢？

但是在那些欢爱的时候，楚晚宁的面容在他心底还是模糊不清的，墨燃看着那张被餍足和厌恶填满的脸庞，心里没由来地觉得陌生。

过去的真情实感暂且不提，他们现在的关系只能算是前男友——楚晚宁的脸皮还没有厚到能让他坦然地说出“炮友”这两个字，但他心底知道他们现在剩的只有这层关系，所以细细想起来这个称呼也没有什么说不过去的地方。他和墨燃的故事完全可以让有名的耽美文手得到充足的灵感去写完一整本长篇小说，然后放在那些所谓的“青春疼痛文学”专属的货架上去售卖，被心智尚未成熟的初中生们买回家，一边观赏一边跟好友一起对书里的故事评头论足。

他在一家艺术品投资公司里工作，每天都在跟精致又冰冷的艺术品们打交道。而那时候墨燃刚刚大学毕业，在同一家公司不同的分部当实习生。他们因为一次偶然的机会相识，再因为相互吸引相知，最后两人算是因为机缘巧合一起过了一段时间。

只可惜他们褪去并不算契合的外表，内里也都是锋利而又大不相同的灵魂。墨燃的工作能力被上司看中，实习期过后出差开峰会也都是常有的事，楚晚宁发的消息他一般是看不到的，久而久之后楚晚宁给他发消息的频率骤降，到最后只有在有工作需要时才屈尊给他发条消息，字数也少的可怜。而楚晚宁忙起工作来也是个六亲不认的主，长时间的异地和工作方面的意见不和让他们之间的关系变得沉默却又暧昧，两人少有假期里的交流也只剩下了身体上契合的性爱。那段时间楚晚宁工作上不顺心，感情上的事也屡屡让他心烦，墨燃在最后一次的欢爱过后从床头柜上抽了两张餐巾纸想擦去他身体上的液体，顺便趁着这次难得的见面好好谈谈心，却在看到楚晚宁皱起的眉头和紧抿的嘴唇时没了勇气，那张纸巾随着他轻微的手抖飘落在了地毯上。楚晚宁满心的急躁无处发泄，干脆眼不见心不烦，卷起被子翻了个身之后就沉沉睡去，只剩墨燃愣愣地坐在床边看他。他悄无声息地看了一会后颈上那块雪白的皮肤，上面还残留着性爱时他留下的吻痕，到最后手机上订好的闹钟已经响了好一会，墨燃才不舍地站起身，替楚晚宁把被子掖好，拎起早就准备好的箱子出差去了。

他在起身的时候沉沉地叹了口气，但气出了一半他似乎是想起来楚晚宁正在睡觉，于是慌忙地止住了声音，后半截叹息声被他收回了唇齿间，化成了性感却又无奈的呼吸声。楚晚宁听见了，在那一个瞬间他很想翻过身抱住墨燃，去亲吻他抿地很紧的嘴唇，但是那种猫一样的矜持却阻止了他。

楚晚宁睁着眼睛听着他刻意放轻的脚步声慢慢远去，最后消失在了门外面，半晌才沉沉地叹了口气。

他们的问题出在交流上，他知道这一点，但他不愿意多谈，墨燃也没时间跟他谈。

那就这样吧。

楚晚宁趁着墨燃在飞机上的时候发了微信通知他自己想要分手，连夜提着两个大箱子搬出了墨燃家。合租公寓的好处就是他可以心安理得地提出分手，毕竟房租平时都是两人平分的，而他公司附近的小公寓一直没有退租，分手后他好歹能有个地方去，就是把太久没有整理过的房间好好打扫一下就行。投资行业的从业者有大笔的收入，他甚至可以在这座一线城市的中心地段买一间面积不小的公寓，但他犹豫再三后还是放弃了，毕竟墨燃之前说过等他攒够了老婆本之后就买一间小公寓，房产证上填楚晚宁的名字。

尽管那并不是他想要的。

楚晚宁在老板的挽留声中递上了自己的辞呈，他是年长的那一方，自然要替自己的小朋友着想，先一步的辞职能让墨燃得到一个升职的台阶，两人也不会有那些在公司里的尴尬碰面。好在近乎完美的业务能力和不算年轻的资历让他能在短短的时间内到别处找到一份适合自己的工作，薪资待遇也符合他的要求，但在新公司上了几天班后楚晚宁轻轻叹了口气，放任自己去想这几天一直都没想通的一个问题：

他搬进墨燃家时明明只带了两套换洗的衣服，怎么搬出来时，就多了两个32寸的箱子呢？

两个艺术品投资公司总是会有交集的地方，楚晚宁站起身来，把打印下来的文件用订书机订好，推门进了半封闭的会议室。

墨燃坐在背对着窗的位置上，看到楚晚宁时他很明显地愣了一下，脸上显眼的疲惫和颓废一扫而空，他猛地站起身，近乎是惊喜地看着楚晚宁，眼神锋利的像是看见了猎物的鹰隼。短短半个月没见，墨燃的眼神凭空锐利了很多，脸庞的轮廓被疲惫加深，看上去格外深邃阴郁，而眉宇间原本的意气风发也被暴躁替代。他站着跟楚晚宁无声对峙了一会，直到楚晚宁公司的同事路过时往门里好奇地看了一眼，他才骤然回过神，懒洋洋地坐回椅子上，嘴角挑起一个略带嘲讽的弧度：“楚晚宁，你可真让我好找啊。”

楚晚宁在分手后没有选择拉黑或者删掉墨燃的任何一个联系方式，但也没有回过任何一条消息。墨燃打电话来他就静静地等着，盯着手机屏幕上“墨燃”这两个熟悉的字发呆，直到电话因为长时间的无人接听而自动挂断。墨燃发来的消息也从一开始的疑惑和认错变成了歇斯底里和威胁，最后终于沉寂下来，看上去他像是彻底放弃了。

墨燃把脚翘在桌子上，漫不经心地看着楚晚宁把会议室的门关上，然后走到他对面坐下。那叠厚厚的文件被推到了墨燃面前，墨燃看着那叠文件轻轻笑了笑，从西裤口袋里拿出一个东西冲楚晚宁晃了晃，笑容无辜却又讽刺：“我本来打算今天晚上去找你的，没想到你自己送上门来了。”

楚晚宁眯起眼去看他挂在手指上的东西，但是他收进去的速度太快，楚晚宁没看清，只看到了折射出的银光：“那是什么？”

“你公寓的钥匙啊，”墨燃笑起来还是跟以前一样，眉梢连带着眼尾挑起，梨涡深深的，像是个刚踏入社会不久的小孩子，只是语气里有说不出来的冰冷：“我废了好大的劲才弄到的呢。”

他轻轻笑了笑，有些遗憾地说：“我本来还想看看你吃惊的样子呢。”

楚晚宁靠在椅背上皱起眉，“你要干什么？”

“要干什么？”墨燃像是觉得有趣一般，饶有兴趣地学着楚晚宁的语气重复了一遍，然后慢慢地笑起来：“去操你啊。”

楚晚宁皱着眉警告他：“你别乱来。”

“什么叫乱来呢？”墨燃笑着把面前的合同翻开，连看都没看一眼合同内容就在上面签下了自己的名字，签完后又合上推回到楚晚宁面前，眼尾下垂，有些无辜地看着他，眼神却是锋利的：“我又不是没操过。”

投资行业工作者加班是件常有的事情，楚晚宁下了飞机后第一件事就是回公司把自己收集到的情报汇报给老板，又急急忙忙地跟其他同事商量了应对方法，等他终于完成工作长舒了口气时，窗外的天已经黑了。

楚晚宁把桌子上散乱的文件收拾的整整齐齐，才拿着自己的车钥匙往写字楼负一楼的地下车库走去，他出差用的大箱子还孤零零地躺在后备箱里，像是在无声地谴责自己这个不负责任的主人。

楚晚宁把车拐进小区门口的那条路，想了想后还是把车停在了路边，到星巴克里买了两杯饮品。一杯是他自己的卡布奇诺，他不太爱喝苦的，所以double了牛奶，整杯咖啡变成了不尴不尬的巧克力奶茶色。另一杯是去了冰的冰摇柠檬茶，他记得他的小孩不喜欢喝咖啡，况且现在天已经有点转凉了，喝太冰了对胃不好。

他重新发动汽车的时候突然想起刚刚工作人员对他说的“您不加冰的冰摇柠檬茶好了”，嘴角挑起一个若有若无的弧度，这个弧度跟之前墨燃给他讲那个笑话时挑起的弧度是一模一样的：“不好意思，你点的不麻不辣的麻辣烫现在也不烫了”。

其实现在想想，他跟墨燃之前还是有很多交流的，那些他知道的，能让人笑出声的笑话，大多都是墨燃哄他开心时讲的。

楚晚宁从口袋里摸出自己的家门钥匙来开门，家里没有开灯，入眼处是一片漆黑，他把手里拎着的星巴克纸袋放在鞋柜上，再费力地把另一只手里的箱子拎过门槛放在了地毯上。做完这一切后楚晚宁轻轻地叹了口气，把脚上的皮鞋踢到一旁，挽在臂弯里的西服外套也被他随手挂在了箱子上。楚晚宁弯下腰在鞋柜里找自己的拖鞋，没有找到，却在自己面前的地毯上看到了。他抿了抿唇，换上拖鞋后用脚尖踢了踢自己的箱子，发出不大的沉闷响声：“我去洗个澡，帮我把箱子拎进去。”

“我还没问你今天怎么回来的这么晚呢，”黑暗中响起一个略带嘲讽的声音，紧接着就是有人从沙发上站起来时衣服间特有的摩擦声：“你把我当你的保姆？什么东西都让我给你收？”

楚晚宁往浴室里走去，淡声说：“加班晚了而已，有什么好说的。鞋柜上有喝的，自己拿。”

“哈，”那人用一种过于夸张的惊喜来讽刺，仔细听的话还能听出完全没有掩饰的不屑来，“给保姆买喝的？楚先生可真是人美心善呢。”

楚晚宁早就习惯了他这种阴阳怪气的态度，没再说些什么，只是无奈地摇了摇头。他们虽说已经分手了好几个月，但这段时间里墨燃经常出现在他家里，无论是楚晚宁找人来换锁还是提醒楼下的保安不要放他进来，墨燃总是有办法衣冠楚楚地坐在他家的沙发上，等待着楚晚宁下班回家后来一场半强迫性质的性爱。

而楚晚宁也从一开始的抗拒变成了现在的麻木不仁，他早已经习惯了这样的生活。

今天应该也一样。

楚晚宁走到浴室门口，手握在门把上的时候不经意地偏过头看了一眼家门口。墨燃偏着身半蹲在他的箱子前，他没有打开箱子收拾里面的衣物，而是拿着楚晚宁随手扔在一旁的西服一下下地揉着。屋里没开灯，视线昏暗的情况下楚晚宁只能隐隐约约地猜到他是在试着去抚平衣服上的褶皱，但是那件外套经过了长途飞行已经变得皱皱巴巴，不送到干洗店去一般是弄不平整的。墨燃应该是清楚这点的，但是他就那么半蹲在那里，一副不弄完今天就不起身的样子。

自从分手后墨燃就彻底变了个样子，性情暴躁固执却又多变，在对待衣服上是这个样子，对待楚晚宁的时候也是同一个态度。

楚晚宁看了几眼，突然觉得没趣，于是拉开浴室门走了进去。浴室的照明灯被他“啪”的一声按亮，明亮的暖黄色灯光洒在他身上，又被门外昏暗的光线隔绝，他跟墨燃一个在外一个在里，像是处在两个世界。

衣服上的褶皱用点心可以抚平，但是他们之间的问题呢？

一声闷响，西裤被人粗鲁地扔到一旁，床上落了声轻微的呻吟。

做爱就是做爱，做的时候不要去考虑那些情啊爱啊，忠诚于身体最原始的感受就好了。

楚晚宁抿着唇去推墨燃火热的胸膛：“……疼。”

墨燃没搭理他，兀自把自己硬得近乎疼痛的性器一寸寸地往楚晚宁后穴里顶，直到茎身上勃勃跳动的青筋一点点抚平萎缩在一起的穴肉墨燃才轻轻出了口气，用自己的牙齿去叼楚晚宁锁骨上的那层薄薄的皮肤：“都这么久没做过了，不疼才怪。”

“……你给我闭嘴。”楚晚宁闷闷地说，他可能还是觉得疼，夹着墨燃腰侧的双腿不明显地蹭了蹭他腰间的那一块软肉，夹紧的双腿和心底的紧张让他的后穴缩得格外紧致。楚晚宁敏感，被润滑剂浸透的后穴又湿又软，妩媚多情的穴肉像是有自主意识一般吸吮着墨燃深埋进去的阴茎。墨燃插抽的时候爽的“嘶”地吸了口气，过电般的快感一路顺着他的头顶流到脊椎骨，他发了狠地一下下往楚晚宁身体里撞，饱满的囊袋和臀肉撞击在一起发出淫靡的声音。

墨燃喘着粗气，满身硬朗的骨头都快被这样致命的快感磨得酥软起来。他去掐楚晚宁细瘦的腰身，将那本来就盈盈一握的腰身掐的更细，像是要把身下的身体撕碎后拆分入肚。墨燃几乎是咬牙切齿地低下头去问楚晚宁：“爽吗？”

楚晚宁被他勒的有些喘不上气，更别提身体里还有那根粗长的性器在一下下地插抽着，每一下都定在他最敏感的那个点上。这样的快感让楚晚宁连半分挣扎的气力都没有，只能咬着牙强撑着骂他：“你他妈慢一点……”

背上传来刺痛感，墨燃任凭他抓，身下的动作却也没停。润滑液挤的太多，有一些顺着他们的交合处流了出来，从墨燃一下一下的插抽间滴在了雪白的床单上。剩下的润滑液被墨燃强硬地留在楚晚宁湿热的甬道里，交合处传来黏腻的水声，而墨燃硬热的性器碾过穴里敏感的软肉，楚晚宁的腿快要缠不住墨燃的腰身，含在唇齿间的模糊呻吟声也被撞地破碎：“慢一点……”

“慢一点的话你可能就不爽了。”墨燃说。楚晚宁瘦，腰身上也都是精瘦的线条，墨燃死死地掐着他的腰，一下下地往最深处顶。每次插抽时都只剩圆润的茎头埋在楚晚宁的后穴里，而粗长的性器裸露在空气中，墨燃咬着牙操他，下颚骨绷的很紧，“毕竟早就被我操熟了，换个人来可满足不了你这个贱货。”

楚晚宁被刺激地厉害，近乎有一种头晕目眩般的快感从交合处传来，让他不自觉地挺起白皙的胸膛。墨燃细密的吻于是就落在他的胸膛和腰身上，不是那种情到浓时充满安慰性质的亲吻，而更偏向于野兽的撕咬，很快楚晚宁漂亮的肩胛线上就布满了他留下的青紫吻痕，腰身上也都是像被人施虐时留下指痕。过了一会，墨燃终于舍得放开他的腰身，有力的手指从楚晚宁的手臂线条一路划到他勃起的性器上，有一下没一下地抚摸着。

这样的爱抚聊胜于无，楚晚宁仰起头难耐地喘息着，自己硬的发疼的性器在墨燃的动作下摩着他紧实的小腹，他勉强用手臂撑起自己的上身，想去阻止墨燃的动作。但墨燃深埋在他体内的性器因为这个动作滑出来了一些，骤然传来的空虚感让楚晚宁红了眼眶，他扭过头，死死咬着牙不让自己的呻吟从唇齿间溢出来。

“操！”墨燃把他的手臂限制在头顶，发狠地又撞进楚晚宁早已湿漉漉的穴口，润滑剂在一刻不停的撞击中早已变成了细密的泡沫。快感从后穴里穿梭至脊椎骨，强烈的刺激让楚晚宁的身体猛地僵了一瞬，很快又在接下来墨燃发了狠的顶撞中酥软下去，泛起一阵细细绵绵的颤抖。

墨燃的性器每次都进到最深，圆润的茎头毫不留情地推开纠缠不休的穴肉，再狠狠地碾压过脆弱的内壁。他喘息着低下头，靠近楚晚宁脸颊边去听他压抑着的呻吟。

“墨燃……”他听到了楚晚宁无意识的呢喃，终于满意地抬起脸看着楚晚宁颤抖的身体。他仰着脸，脖颈拉出一条优美的线条，露出汗津津的咽喉，像濒死的天鹅一样脆弱又诱惑。从胸膛中涌起的兽欲让墨燃咬牙切齿地把自己的性器往最深的地方顶，逼出楚晚宁喉间破碎的呻吟，也逼出眼尾的嫣红。

去撕碎他吧。

心底有个声音在说。

“你他妈到底要我怎么样？”墨燃猛地掐住楚晚宁的咽喉，感受他藏在一层薄薄皮肤下正在跳动的筋脉，感受他正在上下滚动的脆弱喉结，也感受他喘不上气的痛楚。他身下的性器还在凶狠地顶撞着，房间里没开灯，楚晚宁看不见他通红的眼眸，自然也就看不见那些被藏匿起来的痛楚，只能痛苦地张着嘴，想汲取一些能够救命的空气。他在窒息的眩晕感中听到墨燃暴虐的声音在他耳边响起：“你他妈凭什么跟我分手？”

交合的下体处在长时间的性爱中变得契合，过载的情欲化成了有型的热液，从楚晚宁的性器中喷涌而出，沾满了墨燃的小腹。

他在窒息感中高潮了。

楚晚宁反复沉溺在崩溃和昏迷的快感边缘，刚射完的性器半硬不软地搭在小腹上，他紧绷的脚背架在墨燃有力的腰身上，而被墨燃抚摸过的腰身，手腕，胸膛，腿根，一片通红。墨燃诧异地松开手，眼眸里快要让人溺死的红终于褪去了一些，在黑暗中他看不太清，但能隐隐约约地猜到楚晚宁的胸腹上应该是布满了点点白斑，那些他射出的精液随着他身体的颤抖而上下起伏着，有种能让人为之丧命的刺激感。

“……操！”墨燃咬着牙，又掐住楚晚宁的腰身，高潮中的穴肉无限地收缩着，绞地墨燃额角一跳，下颚线绷的很紧。屋内光线昏暗，墨燃却在楚晚宁的眼角边看到了一丝折射出来的银光，他愣了一下，低下头摸索着去亲吻那一小块夹着泪的眼尾皮肤。

他在这种情况下突然该死地温柔了起来，但身下的动作却没停，一寸寸往里顶的阴茎却像是顺从本意一般，一刻不停地操弄着。性器上跳动的青筋毫不留情地抚平正在收缩着的穴肉，毫不在乎那后穴里妩媚的阻拦和挽留。性器一下子顶到最深处，墨燃的额角崩出来的青筋跳动着，突然毫无征兆地射在了楚晚宁湿热的穴壁上。

“你他妈是受虐癖？”墨燃喘着粗气问他，刚刚射完的性器还埋在楚晚宁体内没有出来，“喜欢别人这样对你？被人掐着喉咙操到高潮？”

他说得起劲，喘息声也越来越重，似乎是想起了刚刚楚晚宁高潮时无意识屈起的身体，腰身紧紧绷着，平坦的小腹在向上抬起时勾勒出了体内粗长性器的模样。

“你知道吗。”楚晚宁的声音把他从那一个刺激地过了头的回忆中拉出来，楚晚宁很少在做爱之后主动开口，大多数情况下都是恶狠狠地瞪着墨燃，然后拖着自己布满情欲的身体独自去浴室里洗澡。墨燃愣了一下，压在他身上没动，轻轻“嗯”了一声，示意自己正在听。

“我之前给你发过几条消息，就是你抱怨我对你太冷冰冰的那段时间，我告诉你我本来就是这样的性格，那些长篇大论的话你认真地看了，也认真地回了消息，说能接受我的脾气，但你从来都没有问过我是怎么想的。既然你不问，我也懒得去讲，所以从那以后，我再也没有试着去告诉你我在想些什么。”楚晚宁在无边的黑暗中眯起眼睛，他很少会说这么长一段话，声音有些喘，细听还带着些高潮过后特有的餍足感，但这并不影响他说地笃定：“墨燃，你知道的。”

墨燃的呼吸声一下子放的很轻，他兀自伏在楚晚宁身上，滚烫的呼吸喷吐在楚晚宁的锁骨边上。空气中一时间有些寂静，然后他小心翼翼地去找楚晚宁藏匿在黑暗中的唇瓣，慢慢地舔舐过每一颗形状整齐的牙齿。

高潮过后楚晚宁根本没力气挣扎，只能任由墨燃叼着他的嘴唇轻轻地摩着，他的唇齿间是已经快要消散掉的桃子红茶味，很难察觉到的苦涩茶味让他的舌尖微微有些发苦。

那是他回来时买的冰摇柠檬茶。

楚晚宁怔了一下，兀自有种要落泪的冲动。

“楚晚宁，”然后他听见墨燃的声音在黑暗中响起，声音太小了，连他身下的楚晚宁都听不太清，只能凭着模糊的发音去猜。墨燃自嘲地笑了笑，这个名字像是已经很久没有被提起过了，导致发音从他唇齿间吐出来的时候，带了点陌生的意味。墨燃觉得有些好笑，但又有一点不可言说的怀念，于是他又叫了一声，这一次声音大了些，虽然还是很轻，但好歹身边的人能够听清：“……楚晚宁。”

他说话时还是一样的命令语句，声音却放地很轻，像是轻飘飘地躲进了了尘埃里：“我愿意问你，所以你一定要跟我说说你到底在想些什么。”

“你告诉我吧。”


End file.
